The invention broadly relates to wind turbines, more specifically to a wind turbine designed to extract energy from the wind.
Mankind has been using various types of rotary devices to extract energy from the wind for centuries. The types of mechanisms used include a multiple blade arrangement that rotates around a central axis. The apparatus may be configured with either a vertical axis or a horizontal axis. The horizontal axis type includes both windmills and wind turbines. The vertical axis devices generally provide methods that have more resistance to the wind on one side of the axis and less resistance on the other half such that the difference in wind resistance allows the unit to turn, and as a result, they exhibit significant inefficiencies. Horizontal axis windmills are usually open blade mechanisms such as for example, the old four blade Dutch windmills, Or the modern windmill with three blades, which has been proliferating around the world. The Dutch windmills are, effectively, a reaction type apparatus that relies on the impact of the wind on the angled blade to cause a force to turn the rotor. They are quite inefficient but if made large enough, they can supply some useful work.
Another type of wind device is the multi blade unit used to provide farmers with a means to pump water. This device might have 20, 30, or more blades and develop enough torque to turn a pump. This configuration is, also, a reaction type windmill driven, primarily, by the impact of the wind on an angled blade. This type is very inefficient over a broad wind spectrum and they are noisy and fragile and need to be shut down during periods of sustained high winds
The use of three-blade windmills has become very prominent around the world, Multiple three-blade windmills are usually arranged to establish “Wind Farms”. A large wind farm may consist of a few dozen to several hundred individual three-blade windmills, and may cover an extended area of hundreds of square miles. The windmills used for wind farms are of enormous size with a blade swing diameter that ranges around 300 foot. They often rise to heights of 300 feet to 400 feet and require large amounts of land. They utilize the force from Bernoulli's Theorem as it is used to create the lift force on an airplane wing. However, the blades of three-blade turbines occupy only 5% of the blade swing area. Hence, 95% of the kinetic energy in the air mass passes between the blades and is lost. Adding more blades is not the answer as just one more blade causes the efficiency to become even worse. This is because of the enormous turbulence surrounding each blade thus causing interference with the other blades.
The three-blade windmills convert less than 1.4% of the kinetic energy in the wind to useful electrical energy; Yet, three-blade windmills are considered the most economically viable method currently available for generating significant electrical power from the wind. Because three-blade windmills are extremely expensive while being very inefficient, it is mathematically impossible for them to have a reasonable return on investment or a competitive cost for a kilowatt hour of electrical power without government subsidies, grants, and tax abatements. Further, their huge size dominates the skyline so that they are intrusive and can be annoying with flickering shadows, TV interference, and sometimes humming noises. Their very complex design involves thousands of parts, and, usually, adjustable pitch blades driven by expensive servomechanisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,135 (Pedersen), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,433 (Eckel) disclose a device attempting to enhance the Bernoulli effect as used by three-blade windmills by using fixed shrouds around the outside of the blades to funnel more air around the blades. This approach encourages some of the air mass to diverge around the windmill because it perceives a funnel as an obstacle thereby causing a net loss of available kinetic energy. These devices have rotatable blades that are in close proximity to a non rotating shroud, and as a result will experience serious drag and turbulence and thus a loss in efficiency.
Alternate configurations that attempt to provide higher efficiency are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,125 (Stone Jr.), which teaches a concept, which improves airflow, however, still allows a large percentage of the kinetic energy in the wind to bypass the structure unused. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,396,207 (DeLong), the use of sails to augment the amount of wind energy captured is commendable excepting for the practical problems associated with the complexities of continuous adjustment of the sails, handling of storms, and contending with ice and snow. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,301 (Bergey), the object has been to provide rotation speed regulation at considerable expense to efficiency. There is little evidence that demonstrates that any of these methods improve efficiency, simplicity, or cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,214,029 (Richter) discloses a device that initiates the acceleration of the air mass and implies that the kinetic energy is increased by diverting the air mass around a frontal structure to cause it to concentrate and speed up as it enters a funnel shape and then onto the many multiple blades. This, of course does not increase the kinetic energy in the air mass as per the laws of conservation of energy. Also, this system relics on the reaction force of the wind air mass impacting the angled blades. This is an inefficient method of extracting energy from the wind. Further, the wind will view any structure placed in an open-air environment as an obstacle and divert a substantial percent of that air mass around the obstacle. This is substantially different from such designs being placed in a long tube with forced air being driven through.
United States Patent Application No. 2008/0232957 (Presz), discloses a fixed shroud that surrounds a set of stator blades that direct airflow around a three bladed impeller rotor with mixer air diffused into the after area of the impellers. It is implied that this will increase the energy output of the impeller system by two to three times. However, despite the unsupported allegation, no hard evidence is provided for any such result. It is also implied that the configuration permits the airflow velocity to increase by use of the diffuser system located after the impeller rotor. This supposed increase in velocity, however, becomes a problem for three blade impellers, operating by use of Bernoulli's Theorem, since they cannot tolerate higher air velocity speeds without self destruction. They are also limited by the requirement that the blade tip velocity be seven times the wind speed in order to achieve reasonable efficiency. Further, pitch control of the blades and stator is essential to maximize performance in variable winds. All of this leads to an extremely complicated and costly device for which no actual improvement is shown. The huge shroud portrayed would add substantial weight and structural requirements to this wind turbine and the device would need to have tremendous strength to withstand even ordinary winds. The rotation of the impeller blades within the fixed shroud would generate significant drag and turbulence between the blade tips and shroud due to air mass being flung outward due to centrifugal and other forces caused by rotation of the impeller rotor and the extraction of energy. It is truly questionable whether any improvements resulting from the device could offset the increased costs and the environmental intrusion of such a structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,433 (Eckel) discloses a system that provides complex multistage turbines to cause each stage to enhance the wind power. The wind; however, sees this whole turbine as an obstacle to get through. Hence, some of the air stream, and energy, approaching the rotor will divert around the turbine. This theory works for power turbines where hot gasses are forced through as in aircraft jet engines. This approach is highly complex and very expensive without gaining credible efficiency because the many blades also cause drag and turbulence. It should also be noted, that the increased cost and complexity hardly justifies multiple stages, since each subsequent stage must extract energy from air from which energy has already been extracted.
Vertical axis windmills, which rely on providing greater force on one side of the axis than on the other. Examples of vertical axis windmills are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,037 (Cummings) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,585 (Storm). These windmills are notoriously inefficient since there is always drag on the side returning against the wind, which subtracts from the power generating side. Another approach is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 7,362,004 (Becker) utilizing a complex structure to control rotation speed at the expense of drag, turbulence, poor airflow, and many obstructions all of which reduce efficiency. U.S. Pat. No. 7,116,006 (McCoin) provides an ingenious arrangement to convert horizontal airflow to vertically mounted, counter rotating blades, which balance torque on the tower and maximize rotor speed. This is accomplished at great cost to efficiency in part due to the reaction blade system used. These types of mechanisms, generally, create significant turbulence, drag, and interference with the air stream. The many efforts for improvement by adjusting the differential forces on each side of the axis can only be slightly effective since there are so many other factors that can spoil the efficiency. The many patents involving windmills and wind turbines represent attempts at improving ways of better utilizing Bernoulli's theorem, or ways of better using reaction or impact methods as an air mass strikes a surface. Only minor gains are achieved as the basic theorems are highly limited as to the theoretical maximum efficiencies achievable. Further, the many efforts to gain greater efficiency and solve vexing problems, as presented in so many patents, involve astonishingly complex mechanisms which can be troublesome in the harsh environment of windmills. This raises serious questions of long-term cost and maintenance. The calculation of efficiency for a windmill or a wind turbine can be demonstrated by starting with a theoretical maximum output of “100” and then applying the known losses as follows:
Three-blade windmills using the Bernoulli Theorem:Efficiency=100×5%×95%×45%×65.5%=1.4%
5% is the area of the blades in contact with the wind.
95% is the wind utilized and not bypassed around the blades.
45% is the conversion of kinetic energy to rotor horsepower output.
65.5% remainder after gearbox (10% loss and losses of generator/inverter).
Thus, there is a long felt need for a properly designed wind turbine that can deliver 35% and as much as 55% of the wind kinetic energy into useful electrical power, which is about 25 to almost 40 times greater than the typical three-blade windmill efficiency of only 1.4%.
There is a further long felt need for a wind turbine that can start generating power at lower wind speeds and continue producing power even during high speed wind storms. Currently, at low wind speeds and during storms, loss of wind power by a three-blade windmill can be estimated at as much as 50%.
There is a further long felt need for a wind turbine designed much smaller than a three-blade windmill for the same annual megawatt hour output.